Naruto dragon de glace
by redkingkoala
Summary: Elever par un dragon le monde de fairy tail, Naruto et ses compagnons devront sauver à la fois ce monde et le sien.
1. Chapter 1

Je précise que tous les personnages citées dans ce prologue appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Bijuu, dieu, Invocation ou dragon qui parle**

**_Bijuu, dieu, invocation ou dragon qui pense_**

_'Humain qui pense'_

**Technique magie ou jutsus**

Prologue : Le Kyubi et l'entrainement du Dragon de Glace.

Nous sommes le Dix Octobre dans le village caché de Konoha dans le Pays du Feu. Le jeune Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage du village de Konoha, ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. En effet sa femme est en train de donner naissance à son enfant Naruto.

« MINATO QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC CA JE TE TUERAIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS TU ENTENDS ! » s'exclama la jeune Kushina en plein accouchement.

« Alors Minato ça fais quoi d'être Père ? » interrogea Jiraya, Maitre des Crapauds, Sannin de son état et ancien sensei de Minato.

« Je ne saurais l'expliquer. »répondit celui-ci « Mais si vous continuez à épier les femmes dans les bains publiques : vous risquez de ne jamais connaître ce sentiment.

-Mouais » maugréa Jiraya.

* * *

Pendant que ce petit monde se réjouit une ombre s'approche de Konoha dans la nuit

* * *

« **Kuchiyose no jutsu : Kyuubi no kitsune !** » s'exclama une figure enveloppé dans une cape noire avec pour seul signe distinctif un masque bizarre avec un seul trou au niveau de l'oeil droit.

Ces mots prononcés l'inconnu entreprit de plaquer sa main au sol et après l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée le Kyubi no kitsune apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Un renard aussi haut qu'un immeuble de dix étages avec neuf queues fouettant l'air avec rage apparu l'air très enervé.

**« QUI OSES DERANGER LE KYUBI NO KITSUNE ALORS QU'IL DORMAIT ! PARLE MORTEL ! »** rugit-il.

L'inconnu regarda alors le kyubi dans les yeux.

« Tu vas détruire le village de Konoha ! » ordonna l'homme masqué.

Le Kyuubi se sentit alors forcé d'obéir à cette personne même si en fait il ne voulait pas attaqué le village il le fit quand même. Le démon entreprit alors de marcher vers le village en détruisant tout sur son passage. Quand il arriva aux portes du village Les shinobis de celui ci tentèrent de riposter en envoyant des centaines de jutsus sur la créature sans que cela n'ait aucun effet. D'un seul mouvement d'une de ses queues suffit pour envoyer les ninjas voler à plus de cent mêtres.

« Que Quelqu'un aille prévenir Hokage-sama que le kyubi est à nos portes et que nous avons besoin de son aide de toute urgence ! » hurla un shinobi qui se fit ensuite écrasé par les débris d'un des murs détruit par la créature.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au niveau de l'Hôpital du village.

* * *

Alors que la naissance se déroulait sans aucun problème Un des élèves de Minato arriva en trombes dans la salle d 'attente en hurlant :

« HOKAGE-SAMA LE KYUBI ATTAQUE LE VILLAGE ON A BESOIN DE VOUS SUR LE FRONT. »

« Kakashi calme toi ! Reste là je m'en occupe » répondit Minato avant de partir dans un éclair jaune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le front Le kyubi continuait à détruire tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Beaucoup furent ceux qui tentèrent de le retenir jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage arrive enfin. Beaucoup furent ceux qui tombèrent au combat broyé par les débris ou écrasé par les pattes du monstre. Soudain un énorme crapaud apparu sur le champ de bataille en face du Bijuu.

« Minato qu'est ce que ce veux dire ? » rugit Gamabunta boss des crapauds

« C'est le kyubi Gama peut tu le repousser hors du village ? » répondit l'hokage tout en préparant ses techniques les plus puissantes.

**« CA NA SERT A RIEN MORTELS ! PRENEZ CA KYUBIKO IMARI »** rugit le monstre en regroupant toutes ses queues devant sa geule ouverte pour amasser de l'énergie.

Le Crapaud dégainant son sabre donna un coup dans la machoir du renard ce qui lui fit manquer sa cible mais l'espoir semblait s'envoler car malgré les nombreux jutsus lancés contre le monstre celui ci semblait ne rien sentir.

«** Rasengan **! Merde ca ne sert à rien je n'ai plus qu'une solution pour l'arrêter. Je dois le sceller. » jura Minato avant de disparaître dans un éclair jaune.

Il réapparu à l'hôpital et se rua vers la chambre de sa femme pour prendre son enfant avant de procéder au scellement.

« Minato que fais tu là ? Ne devrais tu pas être en train de te battre ? » interrogea Sarutobi Hiruzen le Sandaime Hokage du village de la feuille.

« Sandaime-sama Je dois prendre mon fils pour pouvoir sceller le kyubi en lui. » répondit le Yondaime.

« Non laisse moi le faire ! Si tu utilises ce sceau tu mourra le village a besoin de leader jeune et vigoureux. Moi j'ai fais mon temps et j'ai vu mes enfants grandir. Reste la et regarde ton fils grandir. Ce gamin a besoin de son père.

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça Sarutobi C'est à moi de le faire. Et puis il aura sa mère pour veiller sur lui. Il sera traiter en héros par le village ceci est ma dernière volonté.» répliqua Minato avant de disparaître dans un éclair jaune en emportant Naruto avec lui.

« Imbécile Kushina est dans le coma. Il n'aura personne pauvre gamin. » murmura Sarutobi avec tristesse.

Minato réapparu sur la tête de Gamabunta et commença une longues séries de signes avant de prononcer le nom de la technique ultime de Fuinjutsu :

**« Shiki Fuin ! »**

**« IMP…IMPOSSIBLE QU'UN MORTEL PUISSE AVOIR ASSEZ DE PUISSANCE POUR INVOQUER LE SHINIGAMI »** rugit Kyubi en apercevant le shinigami qui fit son apparition derrière Minato.

**« Que se passe-t-il je ne devais pas avoir ton âme avant 80 ans 11 mois 25 jours et 3 semaines ? Ah je vois tu veux que je scelle le kyubi dans le corps de ton fils. Aucun problème tu connais le prix à payer. »** dit le Shinigami

« Oui Shinigami-sama. » lui répondit l'Hokage

Le Shingami utilisa son bras pour traverser l'âme de Minato pour ensuite attraper celle du Kyubi pour enfin la sceller dans le Corps de Naruto. Le Shinigami disparut ensuit een emportant l'âme de Minato avec lui.

* * *

Time Skip : Quatre ans plus tard

Salle du Conseil

* * *

« Nous devons mettre fin à la menace du Kyubi. Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne nous tue tous ! » proposa Fugaku Uchiha chef du clan et partisan de la mort du Jinchuriki ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la partie civil du Conseil.

« Mais non c'est une arme, avec le bon entrainement il pourra nous être utile. Envoyez le à la Racine. D'ici deux ans il sera opérationnel. » répliqua Danzo chef de l'anbu racine et partisan d'un Jinchuriki loyal au village utilisable en tant qu'arme.

« Silence Pourquoi cette conversation revient tous les ans ? Alors que j'ai ordonné que le conseil n'en discute plus. Cette conversation est close à moins que vous ne vouliez être accusé de Trahison et exécuté sur le champ ?» réplique Sarutobi le Sandaime Hokage qui reprit la direction du village à la mort du Yondaime.

* * *

Ailleurs dans le village

* * *

« Le voilà Tuez le démon. » Hurlait des centaines de villageois en colère ainsi que des ninjas du village qui poursuivait un gamin de trois ans et prison du plus puissant des Bijjuu.

Naruto courait afin de survivre à cette triste journée de souvenir qui marque les trois ans de la mort du Yondaime, L'attaque du Kyubi, sa « disparition » et enfin l'anniversaire de Naruto qui fêtera ses trois ans aujourd'hui si il arrive à échapper à la meute de villageois en colère qui le poursuit dans le but de le tuer.

_'Alors droite, Gauche Tout droit et … Zut j'ai oublié bon Droite alors.'_ pensa Naruto alors qu'il continuait de courir pour sa survie. Quand il tourna à droite, il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant le cul de sac qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sut alors que les villageois le tueraient avant que ceux qui étaient censé le protéger arrivent. Quand la meute le poursuivant le trouva enfin, Ils commencèrent à le battre avec toute leur âme.

Naruto mourut ainsi battu à mort par les villageois sa dernière pensé fut :

_'Pourquoi ?'_

Il fallu attendre la fin de la soirée pour que l'hokage trouve le corps déjà froid de Naruto. Quand il vit l'état du corps. Il entra dans une colère noire. Il disparut de la ruelle avec le corps dans un nuage de fumée.

De retour à son bureau Sarutobi fut prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers Naruto qu'il considérait comme un petit-fils. Il eut aussi l'impression que la photo du Yondaime le regardait de travers.

« ANBU ! amenez moi l'unité chargé de la protection du Jinchuriki tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il aux Anbu camouflés dans les murs.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard

* * *

Une unité composée de quatre shinobis masqué apparut et furent accueillis par un regard qui promettait mille souffrances.

« Bien pouvez vous m'expliquer où vous étiez ? » demanda le Troisième de sa voie la plus froide.

« A nos poste Hokage-sama. Pourquoi ? » répondit le chef de l'unité qui portait un masque de chien

« Vous étiez tous sauf à vos postes ! Chien tu es dégradé Jonin, Tigre tu prends son poste ! » hurla Sarutobi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit inconnu

* * *

_'Où suis je ? Où est le vieux ? Où sont mes ramens ?'_ pensa notre jeune héros

**« Tu es mort. C'est aussi simple que ça. »** lui repondit une voie sombre et terrifiante.

« Ahhhhhhh ! T'es qui toi ? » hurla Naruto complètement terrifié.

**« Je suis le Shinigami, normalement je prendrais ton âme mais les autres dieux ne veulent pas. Etant donné que tu es celui dont parle la prophétie des Crapauds, Je vais te donner un choix : soit je prends ton âme ici et maintenant et le village de la feuille sera détruit ainsi que plein d'autre monde ou soit tu choisi de revivre. Mais attention si tu choisis de revivre tu ne pourras pas retourner dans ta dimension avant un certain temps.**

- J'ai une petite question où est ce que je vais me réincarné ?

**- Tu vas te réincarner dans la dimension de Fiore. La bas il n'y a pas de ninjas, de chakra ou de village caché de shinobis mais il y a des mages, de la magie et des guildes**.

- Je veux me réincarner, Je veux être le plus fort des mages pour protéger tout le monde !

**- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »**

Et dans un vortex de magie Naruto disparut de sa dimension pour aller dans celle de Fiore.

* * *

Quelque part dans le monde de Fiore

* * *

Le vortex de magie qui apparut dans la toundra attira l'attention d'un dragon et pas de n'importe quel dragon mais de Haku le dragon de glace.

_**'Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Oh ! Un petit humain. Es ce lui qui est à l'origine du vortex ? Je sens un grand potentiel en lui, Avec Igneel, Metallica et les autres ont tous trouvés des disciples. Il ne manque que moi. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.'**_ Pensa le grand dragon en voyant le corps meurtri de Naruto.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

* * *

Naruto se réveilla pour la première fois dans ce nouveau monde. Il se retrouva nez à museau avec un grand dragon.

« D….Dragon ! » hurla-t-il de peur de se faire manger tout cru.

**« Du calme mon jeune ami. Je suis Haku le dragon de glace si tu le souhaite et si tu réponds correctement à ma question je t'enseignerais la magie du dragon de glace. Reponds à cette question avant tout Pourquoi veux tu devenir fort ? »** lui répondit le dragon

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, sa réponse étant toute prête il répondit la tête haute « Je veux devenir fort pour protéger ce qui me sont cher. Bien sur que je veux m'entrainer avec vous grand dragon. »

**« Commençons l'entrainement dés maintenant. Je vais commencez par t'apprendre les lettres les lire et les écrire de même avec les chiffres, ensuite nous allons entrainer ton corps afin que tu sois capable de te battre même sans la magie et enfin nous allons pratiquer la magie du dragon de glace. Après cela je te laisserais seul pour que tu gagnes l'expérience nécessaire.**

- Mais je sais déjà lire et écrire j'ai appris tout seul.

**- Excellent »**

Durant les années qui suivirent Naruto s'entraina dur pour maitriser tout ce que Haku le grand dragon voulait de lui. Naruto finit par maitrisé la magie du dragon de glace après trois années d'entrainement intensif.

Tout se passait bien pour Naruto jusqu'à ce jour le 7 juillet de l'année 777 Jour durant lequel Haku disparut. Naruto fut donc livré à lui même. Il décida alors d'explorer le monde pour avoir de l'expérience comme Haku le voulait et il se jura de tout faire pour atteindre son rêve.

Un mois plus tard Naruto affamé et sans le sou atteint la ville de Hargeon dans laquelle il espérait trouver de l'argent et à manger. Naruto c'était mis sur le port afin de mendier un peu de nourriture Quand soudain un groupe de mage masqué fit son apparition et prirent avantage de sa faiblesse pour le capturer. La dernière chose qui traversa l'esprit de Naruto avant qu'il perde connaissance fut 'Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ?'

A.N. La suite est en route mais si vous la voulez y'a intérêt à ce que les Reviews soient positives.


	2. Arrivé à Fairy Tail

**"Bijuu, Invocation, dieu, dragon qui parle"**

**_'Bijuu, invocation, dieu, dragon qui pense'_**

**"Technique, sort, jutsus"**

Chapitre 1 : La tour du ciel et Fairy Tail

Lorsque Naruto repris connaissance, il se trouvait dans ce qui peut se décrire comme un chantier à ceci prêt que ceux qui y travaillent sont soit des enfants sans défense soit des vieux qui ne peuvent plus se défendre. En regardant autours de lui Naruto vu qu'il était entouré par un groupe assez hétéroclite composée d'un garçon au cheveux bleus et avec un drôle de tatouage sur l'œil droit qui semblait être le leader, une fille rousse qui à ces yeux était assez joli, une autre fille qui lui rappelait pour quelque raison inconnu un chat, un garçon assez timide blond avec la peau plus foncée que celle des autres, un garçon portant des lunettes de soleil qui avait l'air d'un mafieux et enfin un garçon assez normal qui semblait regarder la jeune fille rousse avec un air admiratif.

« Tu es nouveau ici, moi c'est Gérard. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda le garçon au cheveux bleus.

« Moi c'est Naruto. On est ou ici ? » Répondit notre héros.

« Tu es dans ce qu'ils appellent la Tour du ciel. Au fait moi c'est Simon. » répondit le dénommé Simon en interrompant à ce moment là son espionnage de la jeune fille rousse.

« Moi c'est Miliana ! » se présenta la fille chat.

« Je suis Mad Wolf Dandy et eux c'est Sho et Erza. » se présenta le gamin à l'air suspect en montrant les deux autres qui gardèrent le silence.

« Eh vous la retournez au travail » hurlèrent les gardes en s'approchant du groupe de nouveaux amis.

A partir de cet instant et durant presque un an les journées de Naruto ressemblait à peu près à ça : travailler la plus part du temps manger un bout de pain pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes et le soir il retrouvait le vieux Rob qui expliquait à Erza et lui qu'est ce qu'était la magie même si Naruto la connaissait au vue de son entrainement avec le dragon de glace.

Au cours d'une de ces sessions avec le vieux mage Naruto remarqua un étrange tatouage qui ressemblait à une espèce d'oiseau.

« A ce tatouage… Non ce n'est pas un oiseau. C'est un tatouage qui représente mo ancienne guilde. » Répondit le vieux Rob à la question implicite des ces deux auditeurs

« C'est un tatouage de quelle guilde ? » Demandèrent les deux enfants de manière simultanée.

« C'est la guilde de Fairy Tail. Je l'ai quittée il ya longtemps déjà…

- Pourquoi l'a tu quittée

- J'ai renoncé à la magie. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. » Termina le vieux Rob avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

« Quand je sortirais d'ici j'irais dans cette guilde. » Déclara Naruto d'un air plus que déterminé

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien mais on ne sortira jamais d'ici c'est impossible. Et puis en plus je ne peux pas faire de magie. » Déclara Erza d'un ton vide de toute vie

« Ne perds pas Espoir Erza, Je sais que Gérard y crois alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas… » Termina-t-elle en soupirant.

Le lendemain Le groupe se réunit dans un endroit tranquille et planifia leur tentative d'évasion. Ils tentèrent ensuite de mener les autres esclaves à la révolte tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais malheureusement alors que tout se passait bien deux mages masqués vinrent les questionner au sujet de leur plan.

« Bien nous savons que vous planifier une révolte. » Commença mage numéro Un

« Nous voulons savoir qui est le cerveau de l'opération » continua mage numéro deux

« Alors vous allez nous dire qui est le cerveau et les autres n'auront rien. C'est promis. » Termina mage numéro un

Alors que personne ne semblait vouloir parler, Erza ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux afin d'éviter leur regards. Alors que les mages s'en apercevaient. Gérard s'avança en disant :

« C'est moi qui est tout manigancé. »

« Ce serait toi qui aurait tout organisé hein ?... » Murmura d'un ton doucereux le mage numéro Un

« Je ne crois pas c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ! » S'exclama mage numéro deux en pointant Erza du doigt.

Alors que les mages prirent Erza pour l'amener dans un endroit pas très commode. Naruto, Simon et Gérard réagirent comme un seul homme en hurlant :

« NON ! »

Malheureusement les mages utilisèrent leur magie pour faire souffrir les trois camarades.

« Vous ne comprenez pas nous allons juste lui expliquer pourquoi vous devez bâtir cette tour. On ne lui fera rien. » Dit mage numéro Un d'un ton qui n'inspirait guère confiance.

« Alors Prenez moi à sa place » supplia Gérard « Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui est pensé à faire cette récolte. Elle pensait que c'était impossible. »

« Mmmmh Après tout Pourquoi pas ! » S'exclama le mage numéro deux en reposant Erza à terre et en emmenant Gérard à la place.

Quand Erza reprit enfin connaissance Elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Gérard et demanda à savoir ou il était :

« Où est Gérard ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Les mages l'ont emmené. » Répondit Simon

« Il faut qu'on aille le Liberer » répliqua-t-elle

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que sortir de là était impossible. » Rétorqua Sho

« Cela n'a aucune Importance Erza tu peux compter sur moi ! » S'exclama Naruto

« Moi aussi » dirent en même temps Simon et Dandy

« Merci » murmura Erza dans un soupire

Les jeunes et les autres esclaves se mirent alors à se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Menés d'une main de maître par Naruto et Erza, ils parvinrent sans trop de peine à renverser la garde normal. Mais malheureusement les gardes firent appel à la brigade magique pour les repousser. La brigade magique, comme son nom l'indique n'est constitué que de magiciens et règlent les problèmes que ne peuvent gérer les gardes normaux.

De son coté Gérard fut amené dans une drôle de salle au centre de laquelle trônait un cristal. Les mages attachèrent Gérard à un poteau qui faisait face à la porte de la salle.

« Fallait-il vraiment en arriver la. Vous ne comprenez même pas pourquoi on vous à amenez ici ! » dit mage numéro 1

« Vous avez été choisi parmi tant d'autres pour parvenir à la résurrection de notre dieu ! C'est pourquoi vous devez construire cette tour afin que notre dieu nous donne l'accès au Paradis. Nous allons maintenant te laisser méditer à tes paroles blasphématoires. » tonna mage numéro deux

« Tchh dieux n'existe pas » hurla Gérard alors que les deux mages s'en allaient.

Gérard semblait se demander que faire pour pouvoir s'échapper, quand soudain une lueur noire malsaine sortit du cristal.

« Ils veulent vraiment me ressuciter mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout ce qu'ils feront c'est me rendre un corps. Mais ne s'étonnent ils pas de ne pas m'avoir entendu ? Mais toi tu es le seul capable de m'entendre. Tu es celui qui les conduira au paradis. » sussura la voix mielleuse à son oreille

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » interrogea le garçon.

« Je suis le mage noir Zéref. » répondit Zéref.

* * *

Pendant que Gérard se faisait corrompre par Zéref.

* * *

La brigade magique arriva sur les lieux ce qui entrainna la fuite de la plupart des esclaves.

« Allez viens Erza on ne peut plus rien faire contre la brigade magique. Nous ne sommes pas magicien, Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Gérard. » Dirent Dandy Sho et Milliana en tentant de convaincre Erza d'arrêtez ce combat à leurs yeux perdu d'avance.

Mais Simon et Naruto n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ayant tous deux des sentiments pour la Rousse, ils ne comptaient pas l'abandonner. Même si ils savaient que face à Gérard ils n'avaient aucune chance pour le coeur d'Erza.

Ils restèrent donc avec Erza alors que la brigade magique lançait leur sort sur eux. Ils se préparèrent pour un impact qui ne vint jamais. Ils levèrent donc les yeux pour voir le vieux Rob s'interposant entre les sorts et eux.

« J'ai juré de ne plus utiliser la magie, Mais je pense que je peux faire exception car je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à ces enfants. » Dit-il avant de lancer un sort de magie utilisant presque toute sa réserve de magie et détruisant la quasi totalité de la brigade magique.

« Rob jiji, est ce que ça va ? » demandèrent Naruto et Erza inquiets pour le vieil homme.

« C'est rien j'ai juste utilisé un peu trop de magie et pour un vieil homme comme moi la magie est la source de la vie. » Dit-il en soupirant avant de se jeter devant un sort venant de derrière se dirigeant sur les enfants.

« RRROOOBB ! » hurlèrent-ils en le voyant se faire déintégrer sous leurs yeux. Naruto et Erza se souvinrent alors de la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à Rob quelques temps auparavant : celle de rejoindre Fairy Tail si jamais ils pouvaient s'échapper.

A ce moment même un cercle de magie apparut sous Erza et toutes les armes s'élevèrent et allèrent s'empaler sur les ennemis alors qu'elle criait sa rage.

Naruto lui pour ne pas rester à ne rien faire mis à profit son entrainnement et utilisa le souffle du dragon de glace pour balayer les ennemis qu'Erza n'avait pas pu avoir.

Les deux jeunes mages se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lieu ou Gérard était retenus prisonnier, Ils demandèrent aux autres de s'en aller par les bateaux.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Gérard après s'être débarrasser des mages numéro un et deux. Celui ci avait déjà changé. Il utilisa la magie des ténèbres pour tuer les deux mages avant de se tourner vers Erza et Naruto pour leur demander de rester. Ceux ci refusèrent et furent donc bannis de la tour avec interdiction de revenir sous peine de voir leurs amis se faire exécuter.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là dans le village caché de Konoha.

* * *

Alors que Naruto et Erza se battent dans un autre monde, une certaine patiente qui était dans le coma depuis l'attaque du renard à neuf queues commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Une infirmière qui passait par là fut très surprise de voir sa patiente réveiller et se dépêcha d'aller prévenir le Troisième de se développement pendant que d'autres infirmières s'occupèrent de la rescapée.

« Hokage-sama ! » Hurla l'infirmière en entrant dans le bureau du leader du village.

« Oui, qui a-t-il ? » lui demanda celui ci

« Kushina Uzumaki s'est réveillée.

- QQQUUUOOIII ! » Hurla-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre à l'Hôpital auprès de l'ex-patiente de l'hôpital.

« Sarutobi où est mon fils ? » demanda Kushina

« Heu…Eh…Bien…En fait…Hem… » Bégaya Sarutobi 'Si je lui dis je vais me faire tuer et en plus on va découvrir mes Icha Icha et je serais déshonoré.'

« Continue Sarutobi » ordonna Kushina en relâchant une bonne dose d'intention de tuer (KI à partir de maintenant)

« Il est mort et son corps a été emporté par le Shinigami en personne. » marmonna Sarutobi

« M….mort

-Je suis désolé

-DESOLE ! TU AURAIS PU LE PROTEGER TU ES LE CHEF ICI BORDEL

-Oui je sais …

-Je….j'ai besoin d'être seule. Et si je vois quiconque célébrer la mort de mon fils, cette personne sera morte avant d'avoir pu crier Au secours »

Ces mots prononcés elle disparut pour n'être revu que bien plus tard dans l'histoire.

Sarutobi quand a lui décida de vraiment être le leader en faisant ce qui est juste. Disons que le conseil des villageois ne fut pas très ravi de la tournure des évenements quand plus des trois quarts de son effectif furent envoyé à Ibiki et Anko.

* * *

De retour dans le monde de Fiore.

* * *

Naruto et Erza décidèrent donc d'aller respecter leur promesse à savoir de rejoindre la guilde Fairy Tail commença alors la grande quête pour trouver le lieu de la guilde.

Ils firent de nombreuses étapes avant d'arriver dans la ville de Magnolia ou se trouve la guide de Fairy Tail. Quand ils entrèrent dans le Hall de la guilde un silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils avançaient vers le maitre de la guilde.

« Alors c'est là que Rob a passé ses plus belles années. » marmonna Erza en regardant autours d'elle.

« Excusez-moi mais vous parlez bien de Rob la mage qui faisait partie de cette guilde ? Et puis que faites vous ici ? » Demanda Makarov le maitre de la guilde.

« Ouais je crois que c'est le même. Quand à ce qu'on fait ici eh bien on avait fait la promesse au vieux Rob de venir à Fairy Tail si on sortait d'un certain lieu dont je ne donnerais pas le nom. Alors nous voial ! » Répondit Naruto

« Ne parles pas au Maitre sur ce ton là ! » Apostropha un gamin en caleçon en voulant avoir l'air menaçant.

« Gray tes vêtements. Moi c'est Kanna » lui répondit une jeune fille un paquet de cartes à la main

« Ouahh encore. » hurla Gray

« Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Tu me cherches le stripeur. » Répondit Naruto à Gray eb le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« GRrr Tu l'auras voulu prends ça **Lance de Glace.** » lui répondit Gray en lançant un sort de glace droit sur Naruto qui ne fit même pas l'effort d'éviter le sort.

« C'est tout. J'en ai déjà manger de la meilleure mais bon elle fera l'affaire » le nargua Naruto tout en mangeant la glace comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? Mais Comment ?... » répliqua Gray absourdi

« Bon à mon tour. » Répondit Naruto tout en lui fourrant un coup de poing dans l'estomac ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire perdre son souffle.

« T'es un vrai mec. Tu sais comment te battre. Moi c'est Elfman et toi ? » dit un garçon d'a peu près 1 mètre 70 tout en levant son poing en l'air en signe d'approbation.

« Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Elle c'est Erza mais elle est un peu timide à cause de son œil. » lui répondit Naruto

« Gray t'a pas honte d'attaquer les gens comme ça ? » hurla une fille d'à peu près leur âge

« Mais Mirajane… » Essaya Gray

« Silence camez vous un peu ! Bon ces deux jeunes gens font maintenant partis de la guide. Je crois qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour cet œil ne t'en fais pas mon enfant. » intervint Makarov mettant fin au raffut.

Quelques jours plus tard Naruto, Erza et Makarov se retrouvèrent chez une vieille amie de celui ci pour soigner l'œil d'Erza.

« Sale cicatrice, se sera difficile de retrouver la vue avec une telle blessure. » dit la mage soignante en examinant la blessure d'Erza.

« Dis pas ça s'il te plait ! Elle est si mignonne, la pauvre. C'est trop triste… » lui répondit Makarov en soupirant.

« Viens par ici ! » Dis Melinda en attrapant Le maitre par l'oreille. « Tu ne comptes pas mettre la main dessus lorsque elle sera plus grande n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais non.. » pleurnicha Makarov.

Quelques temps plus tard.

« Alors… » demanda Melinda tout en enlevant le bandage d'Erza et en lui tendant un miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat du remède.

« C'est guéri. » Murmura Erza en contemplant ses deux yeux dans le miroir.

« Tu as vu Erza… Tu es guéri C'est génial.. Merci Madame. » cria Naruto ravi de voir que son amie était en parfaite santé.

« Alors allez vous en. Je n'aime pas la compagnie. » répliqua la mage.

« Je suis guéri » répéta Erza encore sous le choque alors que des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler de son œil qui n'avait pas été bléssé.

« Ton œil…C'est bizarre…tu ne pleures que d'un œil ! » s'exclama l'amie de Makarov.

« CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! LE REMEDE ETAIT PARFAIT ! »cria-t-elle en cherchant dans son livre la cause de cet étrangeté.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai déjà pleuré la moitié de mes larmes c'est pour ça ! » L'a rassura Erza en souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

De retour à la guilde Naruto et Erza furent officiellement intégré à la guilde de par leur tatouage située sur leurs épaules droites.

De par les années les deux mages se firent une réputation à la fois individuelles et en tant qu'équipe. Ils furent connus de par leur rang S à savoir le plus haut rang dans leur guilde. Mais aussi de par leur Noms : Titania pour Erza et Le dragon de glace pour Naruto. Et enfin par leur travaille d'équipe qui reste pour le moment inégalé dans tous Fiore.

A.N. Voila le premier chapitre d'une longue série. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi le Kyuubi n'intervient pas c'est tout simplement parce que le sceau ne s'est pas encore fragilisé pour permettre au Kyuubi d'essayer d'influencer Naruto.


	3. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Lucy

**"bijuu, invocation, dragon, esprit" parlant**

**_'bijuu, invocation, dragon, esprit' _pensant**

**"sort, technique, jutsus"**

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Lucy.

Dans un train qui approche de la ville portuaire d'Hargrove.

« Heu vous êtes sur que ça va ? » demanda le contrôleur du train au jeune homme avachi par terre.

« Aye, il va bien. Il a juste le mal des transports. » répondit le chat qui se tient à coté de lui.

* * *

Dans le magasin de magie de la ville.

* * *

« Quoi vous voulez me dire que c'est tout ce que vous avez comme magie ici ? » hurla une cliente en colère.

« Excusez moi mais c'est un magasin pour les mages de passage. Alors nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'article. » s'excusa le vendeur du magasin.

« Bien Combien pour la clé d'argent du chien mineur ? » demanda la cliente.

« 2000 joyaux. » répondit le vendeur

« Combien pour la clé ? » répéta la jeune femme en jouant de séduction pour avoir un rabais.

« 1900 joyaux. » répondit le vendeur

« He vieil homme tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? » demanda un homme tout de noir vêtu avec un masque qui lui couvre le bas du visage et des cheveux gris défiant la gravité.

« Ah. Naruto oui les voilà » dit le vendeur en lui tendant deux Katanas. Naruto en mit un à sa ceinture et mis l'autre sur son dos, paya et disparu au dehors.

La jeune cliente s'appétais à payer pour la clé d'argent lorsque elle se rendu compte que l'autre client avait aussi payé pour elle. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'en aller. En arrivant devant la mairie elle se retrouva englouti dans une meute de femmes toute aussi excité les une que les autres.

« J'ai entendu dire que le célèbre Salamandre viendra en ville Aujourd'hui. »

Alors apparu un homme vêtu d'un pantalon violet d'une chemise violette et d'une cape violette foncée et portant des bagues et des bijoux ostentatoires.

« Aha Mes fidèles fans, je suis là et je voudrais vous dire que j'organise une fête sur mon bateau ce soir. Mais avant faisons un peu de magie il me faudrait un volontaire. »dit-il en souriant et en cherchant dans la foule.

_'Que se passe-t-il je ne peux plus me contrôler.'_ Pensa la jeune femme alors qu'elle semblait attirer par le mage.

« Aha toi » s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'homme qui avait payé pour la clé d'argent.

« Mais je ne veux pas moi » tenta –t-il de protester en s'éloignant mais il fut attraper et projeter au centre du troupeau par les flammes du mage de feu. Soudain un bruit de miroir brisé retentit et l'homme apparu sous son vrai visage : de taille moyenne, blond il portait des bottes de cuir avec un pantalon noir large maintenu à la taille par une ceinture de tissu, torse nu il montrait des muscles ciselé ce qui indiquait un entrainement physique intense, Il portait aussi une veste blanche avec des flammes bleues en bas. (Celle du Yondaime avec les flammes bleues) A ce moment les fans présents l'identifièrent comme Naruto Namikaze un des mages les plus célèbres et classé deuxième au niveau des mages célibataires les plus demandés par la gente féminine.

« Les filles c'est Naruto-sama vite attrapez le ! » hurla celle qui semblai être la chef

« Maudit sois tu ! Sauve qui peux. » Hurla Naruto avant de disparaître.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste un de mes acolytes. » répondit Salamandre.

« IGGNNIR » cria quelqu'un en fendent la foule « Mais tu n'es pas Ignir. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps Naruto fut rattrapé par la jeune femme à qui il a payé la clé du chien mineur.

* * *

« Eh toi je ne t'es pas remercié de me l'avoir acheté, alors si tu a faim : je te paille le repas. Oh et j'oubliais Moi c'est Lucy. » remercia Lucy

« De rien merci pour le repas, moi c'est Naruto. » lui répondit Naruto.

Un peu plus tard au restaurant

Alors que Naruto et Lucy savourait leur repas en paix quelqu'un déboula en trombe dans le restaurant. Quand il aperçu Naruto il vint vers lui la main tendu comme pour réclamer de L'argent.

« Ah Naruto mon mage préféré tu veux bien me sauver la vie en me passant de quoi mangé. » demanda-t-il.

« Aye » dit son chat la patte tendue en mimique de l'adolescent.

« Natsu, si tu veux plus d'argent tu as deux possibilités : soit tu prends un boulot qui paye bien et tu ne détruit pas tout en le faisant, soit tu offres de meilleurs cadeaux à Lisanna-chan. » lui répondit le mage de glace avant de lui donner quand même de l'argent de pitié pour lui.

« V…Vous faites partis de la même guilde ! » bégaya la jeune mage

« Aye » acquiesça le chat

« Happy ! » le réprimanda Naruto « surveille Natsu ou c'est moi qui m'en charge. » en effet Natsu en voulant parler couvrit Naruto de choses à moitié mâchées.

'_Pourquoi tous les mages que je rencontre font tous partis d'une guilde et pas moi ?' _pensa Lucy dépitée.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans un parc de la ville.

* * *

Lucy est en train de lire un magazine Fairy Tail le mensuel. Elle est tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est observée et qu'elle parle toute seule.

« Ouais Fairy Tail est la meilleure guilde qui existe. Ah si seulement je pouvais les rejoindre. Ils ont les meilleurs mages dans leur domaine. » s'exclama Lucy dans un soupire sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait un miracle pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à Fairy Tail.

« Qu'entends-je ? On parle de Fairy Tail. » retentit une voix venant des buissons. Lucy regarda vers les buissons juste pour vois le mage appelé Salamandre en sortir.

« Ah Mais vous êtes l'homme de la mairie. Comment osez vous utilisez un sortilège de séduction comme ça. »rétorqua Lucy hors d'elle pour s'être fait avoir comme cela.

« Je ne m'en sers que pour remplir mes fêtes. Mais vous êtes une mage talentueuse pour m'avoir percé à jour que diriez vous de venir à a fête ce soir ? » demanda La salamandre

« Jamais de la vie ! » explosa Lucy

« Mais ne voulez vous pas entrez à Fairy Tail ?

- Comment Ca Fairy Tail ?

- Quoi vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Salamandre de Fairy Tail ?

- Si mais…Impossible vous êtes de Fairy Tail ?

- Oui Et si vous venez à ma fête ce soir je promets de parler de vous au maitre de la Guilde. Sur ceux **Purple Ne****t**.» et en claquant des doigts La salamandre disparut sur une flamme violette en direction de la mer.

* * *

Le soir même

* * *

Avec Natsu et Happy sur le quai

* * *

« Ooooh c'est dommage tu vois ce bateau la bas » En entendant ces mots Natsu et Happy se tournèrent vers le bateau et rien qu'en le regardant Natsu fut pris de Nausée

« Oui c'est celui De Salamandre »

« Oui j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait partie de Fairy Tail » A la fin de la discussion entre les deux filles le regard de Natsu ce fit plus dur '_Fairy Tail hein' _pensa-t-il en regardant le bateau avant d'être repris par une crise de nausée.

* * *

Sur le Bateau avec Lucy

* * *

« Alors qu'en t'est ce que on va à Fairy Tail ? » demanda la surexcitée Lucy à l'idée de rejoindre la guilde de ces rêves

« Plus tard nous faisons routes vers Fairy Tail à l'heure ou nous parlons mais en attendant laissée vous bercé par les bulles de ce champagne. » répondit Salamandre

A cet instant Lucy se leva en d'un geste de la main rompit le sort qui se dirigeait vers elle et hurla : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort **Sleep** qu'essayez vous de faire ?

-Ah je savais bien que vous étiez une magicienne de talent. » répondit-il

A cet instant le rideau s'abaissa pour révéler une bande de pirate avec plein de jeune fille sur leurs épaules.

« EH boss on fait route vers Bosco comme tu nous l'a demandé » dit le plus stupides à son chef

« Bosco ? mais et Fairy Tail alors c'est ça les mages de Fairy Tail ? » se demanda-t-elle

« Alors qu'avons nous la ? Ah une constellationiste pff on ne pourra rien tirez de ces clefs si il a fait des contrats avec » grommela-t-il en balançant les clefs derrière lui. Mais quelqu'un les attrapa au vol

« Je savais bien que tu étais louche. » statua la personne

« TOI ! » hurla la Salamandre de rage devoir ses plans déjoué si près du but.

« Naruto ! » hurla Lucy ravi de voir une tête connu dans le merdier dans lequel elle était.

Les deux mages s'apprêtaient à en découdre lorsque Natsu traversa le toit juste devant la fausse Salamandre. Natsu le recouvrit alors de vomi avant de dire : « EH tu te dis de Fairy Tail mais Comment ca se fait que je ne te reconnaisse pas ? »

« Hein Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » grommela Salamandre

« Happy prend Lucy et va t'en » ordonna Naruto

« Aye Général Naruto » répondit le chat avant de faire sortir ses ailes et de s'en aller avec Lucy. Mais malheureusement Happy et Lucy tombèrent dans l'eau

« Grr je ne suis pas sans défense ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant d'une clé d'or « Ouvre toi en mon nom porte du verseau **Aquarius **! » Elle plongea la pointe de la clé dans l'eau et tourna. Ce qui fit apparaitre l'esprit stellaire du Verseau une sirène au cheveux bleus et portant un vase entre ses mains et elle n'avait pas l'air contente d'être là.

« **Tchh** » dit l'esprit « t**u m'as encore séparé de mon petit ami fillette alors dis moi pourquoi t'as besoin de moi et qu'on en finisse.** » demanda l'esprit

« Ah Euh Tu pourrais ramener le bateau vers les cotes ? » répondit la mage.

« **Uraahh ! **» hurla l'esprit en faisant tourner le vase autour de sa tête ce qui eu pour effet de créer un tsunami qui certes ramena le bateau vers les cotes mais détruisi aussi une bonne partie de la ville.

* * *

Une fois le bateau immobilisé du coté de Natsu et de Naruto

* * *

« Je suis Natsu de Fairy Tail et je ne t'est jamais vu ! » hurla Natsu à Salamandre

« Boss c'est la vrai Salamandre on est foutu ! » dit un des acolytes de l'usurpateur

« Moi c'est Naruto Namikaze aussi de Fairy Tail » se présenta Naruto à ses futures victimes à ces mots les bandits pâlirent et prirent la fuite laissant leur chef seul face au deux mages.

« Tss Je n'ai pas peur de vous prenez ça **Purple Canon** ! » dit il en plaçant ses mains devant lui avec deux doigt pointé vers ces cibles et les deux pouces se touchant un cercle de magie se forma et un torrent de flamme violettes fusa vers les deux héros. Naruto l'évita mais Natsu se le prit de plein fouet. « Un de moins. » remarqua l'imposteur pensant Natsu hors d'état de combattre.

« Elles sont bizarres ces flammes j'en avais jamais mangé des comme ça avant » marmonna Natsu tout en bouffant les flammes violettes du faux mage de feu. « Maintenant que j'ai mangé je peux m'occuper de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Eh Attends moi ! » hurla Naruto venant se placé à cotés de Natsu. Les deux mages cognèrent alors leurs poings l'un contre l'autre ce qui fit jaillir leurs auras rouge feu pour Natsu et Gris bleu glacé pour Naruto et prirent un grande inspiration, ils placèrent leur main devant leur bouche pour former un tube leurs pupilles devinrent comme celle des dragons et ensemble soufflèrent leur magie « **Ka/Hyoryu no Houkou** » un cercle de magie de couleur rouge apparut devant les mains de Natsu et un immense souffle de feu en jaillit et un cercle blanc apparut devant les mains de Naruto et un vrai blizzard en sortit. Les deux attaques se dirigèrent vers le mage adverse et il fut envoyé vers d'autres cieux…

« waouh ! » s'exclama Lucy en voyant les prouesses des deux mages. Soudain des bruit de pas et des cris de les voilà retentit.

« Zut la garde Natsu Happy on se tire. » Dis Naruto avant de se barré en courant. Suivit par Natsu qui tire Lucy par le bras.

« Eh mais Pourquoi tu m'amènes avec toi ? » demanda la jeune mage confuse.

« Ben tu voulais pas rejoindre notre guilde » dit Natsu avant de se marrer en pensant à la guilde.

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard Magnolia Guilde de Fairy Tail.

* * *

« Ben Nous y Voilà voici Fairy Tail.. » S'exclama Naruto en montrant le bâtiment à Lucy

Le bâtiment en lui même était très grand il comportait de nombreux étages était peint dans les couleurs orange jaune et rose. Il y avait une grande double porte en bois qui marquait l'entrée. Natsu l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied en hurlant « ON EST À LA MAISON ! »

Lucy s'émerveilla devant l'effervescence du grand Hall de la guilde et devant le monde. Et surtout devant sa taille. Soudain un des membres s'esclaffa « He Natsu t'y es pas allé de main morte à Hargrove tu… » avant d'être interrompue par un grand coup de pied de Natsu qui gueula : « tu m'a filé des fausses informations batard. »

Et soudain sa dégénéra en baston avec Natsu au centre. Naruto et Lucy s'approchèrent du bar seul endroit calme pour le moment.

« Yo Mirajane-chan tu sais si elle est rentré ? » demanda Naruto à Mirajane qui faisait office de serveuse. A ces mots Lucy se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

« Non elle n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission désolé Naruto. » répondit Mirajane

« Dis quand est ce que commence le service de ta sœur ? Parce que je n'aurais pas envie qu'il se fasse tous détruire. » demanda Naruto sur un ton presque inquiets

« Oh je dirais qu'ils leur reste dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elles soit la donc ils ont un peu de temps pour se défouler. » lui répondit la serveuse sur un ton conspirateur.

Soudain un adolescent ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer hurla « Alors Natsu est de retour génial ! »

« Gray tes vêtements ! » lui rappela une femme qui accoudé au bar buvait de l'alcool au tonneau.

Gray se jeta quand même dans la bataille juste pour ce faire rembarerpar Natsu qui lui dit « Revient quand tu seras Habillé »

« Les vrais mecs se battent avec leur poing. »lança un mec de deux mètres avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

« On t'as rien demander Elfman » dirent en synchro Gray et Natsu en le frappant.

Un mage portant des lunettes au cheveu orange et portant une veste verte s'approcha de Naruto et lui dit « Alors toujours peurs des femmes »

« Pas des femmes des fan girl abruti et toi toujours peur des constellationistes si tu veux j'en ai une juste à coté de moi tu veux la rencontrer » lui rétorqua Naruto du Tac-o-tac ce qui causa la fuite de Loki.

La bataille augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'un tabouret fit tomber le baril que buvait Kana. Elle sortit alors une de ses cartes et fit jaillir sa magie : « Fini de rigoler maintenant. »

Natsu fit sortir ses flammes, Gray sa glace, Elfman transforma son bras et Loki mit son anneau. '5…4…3…2…1…0' compta mentalement Naruto avant que la voix douce d'une jeune fille de Quinze ans retentissent dans le Hall de la guilde. « Ceux qui ne seront pas en train de se battre dans les dix secondes auront des bonbons. »

A ce moment tous les combats cessèrent instantanément et tous le monde se rua sur les sucreries.

« QUI A MANGE LE DERNIER BONBON À LA CANELLE » demanda une voix

« Natsu ! » lui répondit Naruto ce qui eu pour effet de voir le pauvre Natsu se faire écraser par le géant qui venait de faire son apparition.

« ah maitre vous êtes la on a une nouvelle venue aujourd'hui » lui dit mirajane

« Ah une nouvelle » dit il avant de rétrécir et de devenir un petit vieux habillé en orange. Il fit ensuite une pirouette arrière et atterrît sur une plat forme surélevé. Il s'adressa ensuite à la guilde sur un ton de réprimande : « Gray tu as bien accompli ta mission de détruire les bandits de la ville de Takara mais on a reçu des plaintes comme quoi tu t'es retrouvé tous nu puis des plaints de vols de vêtements… »

« Mais je n'allais pas rester tout nu jusqu'ici. »s'excusa-t-il

« T'avais qu'à pas être nu en premier lieu. »lui rétorqua Natsu

« Kana tu as bu Quinze baril d'alcool et tu as adressé la facture au conseil… »Continua le maitre

« Ah ils ont trouvé » marmonna Kana

« …Elfman tu as agressé le noble que tu devais protéger… »

« Mais il a dis des choses sur les mecs et l'éducation.. »commença Elfman

« …Loki tu a dragué la petite fille d'un des conseillers de la magie… »

« Mais c'est elle qui ma draguée. » dit-il

« …Natsu et Naruto vous avez arête le transfert d'esclaves à Hargrove. Mais vous avez détruits la moitié de la ville pour le faire… »

« Prenez ca on est toujours les premiers » hurlèrent Natsu et Naruto

« N'en soyez pas fier »répliquèrent Mirajane et Lisanna en leur frappant la tête.

« Mais vous savez quoi on s'en fiche du conseil. La magie est un don qui n'utilise pas la raison alors pourquoi les mages de Fairy Tail devraient ils réfléchir. Agissez selon votre instinct ! Car c'est ca être un mage de Fairy Tail !» conclut Makarov

A.N. Karyu no Houkou: la souffle du dragon de feu

Hyoryu no Houkou: le souffle du dragon de glace

A partir de ce chapitre des fiches des personnages principaux seront à la fins de chaque chapitres on commence avec Naruto

Naruto Namikaze, le dragon de glace

16 ans

Guilde : Fairy Tail

Magie : Magie du dragon de Glace

Choses aimées : Erza, ramen, Katanas et Fairy Tail

Choses détestés : La tour du ciel, les guildes noires, les pervers, Loki et les fan-girls

rêve : avoir une famille et retrouver son maitre haïku Dragon de Glace


End file.
